Bella and Jacob Love Life
by twilightgirl123456789
Summary: The life of Bella and Jacob after she decided she wanted to marry Jacob and live with him for the rest of her life. She is still friends with the Cullens and there are some bumps in the road before she can live her happily ever after with Jacob.
1. Chapter 1

Bella P.O.V

BELLA AND JACOB LOVE STORY

CHAPTER 1

It had been about five month since me and Jacob got married. Edward never came back and a month after Alice came back and told me he was going to kill himself and I went to save him I got together with Jacob. I will never regret this decision. I love Edward and I love Jacob. But Jacob was the better way to go. I would always be friends with the Cullen's they promised me. They did move back but understood I would be with Jacob.

"Jacob?" I called out as I walked into the house after food shopping.

"In here Babe." He called back. I walked into the living room of our house that the Cullens' built for us and saw him sitting on the couch. I walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"I missed you." He said to me kissing me on the lips.

"I was only gone for half an hour." I said laughing.

"I still missed you." He said pulling me over the couch and laying me on his lap and kissing me. We only stopped kissing for air and as soon as we let go of each other our lips where right back to each others.

"Let go upstairs." I said in between kisses and Jake picked me up and carried me upstairs. As soon as we got there he started kissing me and undressing me. We broke apart for one second so he could get my shirt over my head. And again our lips were together. He was pulling off his shirt and his pants too and that was the longest our lips hadnt touched. As soon as he was just in his boxers he found the sweet spot on my neck that always made me wet. He started taking my pants off leaving me in my panties and bra.

"I want to do this slow Bella." He said to me.

"Okay." I said barley breathing. After that I took my bra off and let him take my panties off. He took them off and I took off his boxers. He put his length at my entrance and looked at me to make sure it was okay.

"Jacob I need you right now." I said and he thrust into me hard.

"Oh Bella you are so tight." Jake said.

"Oh Baby. You feel so good." I yelled as he continued to slam into me. I was hot all over and with his body above mine I was even more hotter. Since his body temperature ran about 108.I was in a daze. All I could feel was the building inside my stomach telling me I was going to explode soon.

"Jake, I'm gonna cum." I yelled out at him.

"Me too Babe." He said back and as soon as he did I felt myself release and his warm juices squirt into me.

"I love you Jake." I said.

"I love you too." He said back. And with that we got up and went back downstairs. The pack was coming over to go swimming in our new in-ground pool. As we walked down the stairs and into the living room we saw them all sitting there.

"Oh Bella you are so tight." They mocked Jake.

"Oh baby you feel so good" They then mocked me.

"Oh you guys are just jealous that you don't get sex on a regular basis" I said because I knew it was true

"Yeah we are." Embry said looking at Quil.

"Claire is still too young to even think about dating." Quil said. I did feel bad for him sometimes. The love of his life is a 4 year old and he has to wait until she is 16 to date her. And she will take forever to age. He always sat around not talking when we went to parties and stuff because he had no one. And he thought it would be cheating on her if he saw someone else while waiting for her. As of Embry he cares about girls but he wants a girl to take care of him, where as most girls want a guy to take care of her.

"Lets go swimming." I said changing the subject. As we walked out the back door and onto the deck where the rest of the pack was. Emily and Sam were both in the pool with their two kids, Liam and Sarah. Also Paul and Rachel were in the water with their daughter, Grace. Jared and Kim were also expecting a baby and they had a daughter who Kim had when she was 16 who was now 10. Jared and Kims other daughter, Vanessa, had a great relationship. Everything they did Vanessa was with them and always somewhere near Jared. She never really had a dad. The day that she was born, he was at the hospital and that night he hung himself in the bathroom. The day she came home was the day of the funeral. Kim raised her all by herself. Then Jared came along and helped out.

I went to get snacks when Claire and her mom walked through the door.

"Hey Claire bear." I said squatting down so I could hug her. I then Stood up and hugged her mom. She didnt know that Quil imprinted on her so it might be hard for him to stay away from her. She knew that they were close, just not that close.

"Is it okay if I leave her here. Tyler wasnt feeling too great." Oh good she wasnt going to stay.

"Yeah thats fine. Does she want to sleep over tonight? I'm sure Jake wont mind." I said looking at Claire.

"Yeah that would be great. I'll be back later to bring her clothes." She said and left. I turned to Claire.

"Are you already in your bathing suit or do you need to change?" I asked her.

"I'm all good." She said and took her shirt and shorts off and ran out the back door into Quils arms.

"Jake come here." I said.

"Ready for round two?" He said and everyone laughed.

"Yeah very funny, no. Claire is sleeping over tonight." I said. He just the food from my hands and kissing me. Then went into the pool with the rest of the boys and the kids while me and the other imprints talked.

"Guys I need to tell you something." Emily said looking at us. " But you cant say anything to Sam. I think I'm pregnant." She said and we all nearly yelled but she kept us quiet. I was the youngest one here and me and Jake just got married five months ago but I wouldnt mind having a baby.

"Oh my god." He is going to be so happy. Its been three years." I said.

"Yeah I know. When I took the pregnancy test and it came back positive I was so happy and made an appointment tomorrow. So I need someone to watch the kids." She said.

"Oh I have tomorrow off I can watch them." I said.

"Thanks Bella." She said. Then I got up to go get a bathing suit on. I put on a black sting bikini. Then walked out to the pool. Of course Jake looked at me like I was a fucking model.

"Jake, Honey close your mouth." I said to him with a smirk and the boys laughed at him. He came over to me and held me by my waist kissing me. Then he leaned into my ear and said

"You are just about to kill me." I knew it was going to have an effect on him. Everything does.  
"Well that fucking sucks for you." I said and walked over to the diving board. Diving in as the boys watched me. Soon everyone left and Claire's mom showed up to give her some clothes. We began to watch a movie and she fell asleep so Jake carried her to the guest bedroom and came back down to me.

"Babe I need you so much." He said to me.

"Lets go upstairs." I said and he pushed me back down onto the couch.

"No time I need you now." He said undressing us both and then right away pushed into me.

"Jake oh my god. You feel so good." I moaned. Just as Claire walked down the stairs.

"Shit." We tried to get dressed but we were a little late.

"What were you doing?" She asked.

"We were doing something that only a husband and wife should do. You'll learn about it when you are older. Lets go back to bed." I said to her a lead her up the stairs. There goes our night. Time to call her mother to warn her.

"Hello? Bella is everything all right?" Claires' mom, Heather sounded panicked when I called her on the phone.

"Yeah, Kinda. Um I'm really sorry but me and Jake were downstairs and we were fooling around and Claire walked down the stairs and saw us. She asked what we were doing and I told her it was something only husband and wife should do." I said.

"Oh okay thats fine. She has seen me and Jesse too and we said the same thing. Its okay. Your young you do stupid shit like that all the time. But thats normal." She said and I was so more relaxed now that I knew she wasnt mad.

"Okay, see you tomorrow. Bye" I said.

"Bye." Then I hung up.  
"She isnt mad. Claire has walked in on her and Jesse too." I said and crawled into the bed." But no more sex tonight. Tomorrow."I left it at that and laid in Jakes arms and went to sleep. After that I don't remember anything until Claires cry in the morning woke me up. Claire was just beginning to sleep through the night alone. I got out of bed and looked at Jake as he rolled over trying to block the sun from shining in his eyes. I walked down the hall to Claire.

"Hey, Honey. Its okay. I'm here." I said holding her. Her cry got louder and then got more quiet. "Wanna go make pancakes for Uncle Jacob?" I asked her. She got happy and ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. I heard the phone ringing and answered it before it could wake Jake.  
'Hey Bella' I heard Alice on the other line say.

'Hey Alice. Whats up?'I asked her.

'Just sitting around. Thought I would give you a call. What are you doing today?' She asked me.

'I am watching Emily and Sam's two kids while they go to a doctors appointment. Emily thinks she is pregnant.' I said. Alice never said anything back. I waited thinking she was seeing the future.

'Yeah she is pregnant.' She said into the phone a few minutes later. 'Speaking of which, you are late.' She said. What? It took me a few minutes to figure out what she was talking about.

'Oh my god. Are you serious?' I asked.

'Yeah. I'll be over soon with a pregnancy test. I'll help take care of the kids too.' She said.

'Okay thanks Alice.' I hung up the phone and started cooking.

"Is everything okay, Auntie Bella?" Claire asked me.

"Yeah. They should be just fine." I said smiling. Alice soon came running into the house.

"Hello, Hello." She said picking up Claire and hugging me. "Wheres Jake?" She asked. In the last year or so, The Cullen clan has warmed up to Jake. Rosalie still didn't like him but Jake didn't care about her either so...

"He's still sleeping." I said flipping a pancake. "He will smell the food and come down soon." As if on cue he came down the stairs.

"I'm starving. I'm re-oh hey pixie." He said when he saw Alice.

"Hey Dog." She said back to him. "When is Emily's appointment?" Alice asked.

"I think around ten so she will be here about nine thirty ish." Jacob looked at me.

"What?"

"We are watching the twins for Emily and Sam. She thinks she is pregnant. Which she is." I said filling him in. I giggled at Alice. "Hey Claire go play, I need to talk to Uncle Jake and Alice." I said as Alice put her down.

"Whats going on?" Jacob asked. I smiled.

"Promise you will be happy?" I asked him.

"Well depends on what it is." He said.

"I'm pregnant." I said smiling. I saw a smile spread across his face.

"How do you know?" He asked me pulling me in for a hug.

"Alice." Was all I said and he caught on. "Jake, we are having a baby!" I yelled as he kissed me. Perfect timing on Emily's part. She heard the end of everything I just said.

"You're having a what?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Jacob P.O.V  
BELLA AND JACOB LOVE LIFE

"You're have a what?!" Emily yelled as she caught the end of our conversation. We all laughed at the look on her face.

"Yes. I am having a baby." Bella said. I knew that Bella was going to want kids at some point but I was still pretty young, so was she. I was happy that Bella was pregnant I really was, but what were we gonna do? Yes we had enough room for a baby but could we afford a baby?

"Yes, Jacob, you can." Edward said coming into the kitchen. "Congrats." He said giving me a light tap on the shoulder and giving Bella a hug. I knew being around us was hard for Edward. I knew when Bella and I got married, it was hard. Now we are having a baby together. I understood Edward. I almost lost Bella too. Thinking that she was in love with Edward ruined me. When she picked me, I tried not to show off and show her off that she was mine.

"Thanks, Edward." I said to him. I was gonna have to find a better job. Bella never went to college so not sure where she was gonna find a job but we would work it out.

"Jacob can I talk to you?" Edward asked. I nodded my head and we walked out the back door to where Bella wouldn't be able to hear us. "Jacob, Carlisle set up a bank account for you and Bella. It has over thirty five thousand dollars in it and each month, he will put another thousand in it. I want you to take this. For Bellas' sake. I know you can protect her, Jacob, but I want to make sure that you have everything you need for that baby, for her, and yourself." I could not believe what I was hearing. "I just want Bella happy and with you, she is. You can continue to save the money and buy a new house or a new car. Whatever you would like. Jacob, can you do me a favor?" He asked.

"Depends on what it is." I said.

"No matter what you need, someone to take care of Bella for a bit, money,a car, a plane ticket for vacations, anything, please call." He said. I knew Bella would hate taking Edwards money, but hey, I'm not Bella. "Just think about it." He said to me.

"Sure, sure." We went back into the house and Bella and Alice were gone.

*BELLA P.O.V*

I wanted to still take the pregnancy test so I would know what that was like so Emily, Alice and I all went to the bathroom. They stood outside the door while I took it. When it came back positive I started freaking out all over again. Alice opened the door and her and Emily starting jumping around with me. Jake then walked up the stairs. He smiled at us jumping around.

"You guys are crazy. You should tell Rachel." He said getting his phone out. Rachel and I had become good friends since Jake and I got married. She helped out a lot when I nearly fainted from thinking about the wedding. She was always over cooking. I felt bad really, but she always said that Paul ate all of our food. Jake was eating all the damn food

.  
'Hello?'Rachel said from the other line as Jake called her.

'Hey Rach, Bella needs to tell you something.' He handed the phone to me.

'Hey,Rachel. I uh, I'm pregnant!" I said. I held the phone away from my ear as she screaming into the phone.

'Rachel stop yelling!' I heard Paul yell. I laughed and gave the phone back to Jake. I walked down the stairs and found Edward standing in the kitchen.

"Edward, are you okay?" I asked him.

"I will be." He said.

"I'm sorry."

"Why would you be sorry, Bella? You didn't do anything wrong." He said moving my hair out my eyes. I knew that he was upset because I was having a baby, that means he couldn't fight for me anymore, it was over.

"I don't know." I said giving up. Just then the phone rang. It was Jared.

'Bella?' He called into the phone.

'Yeah whats up?' I asked. Jared usually called for Jake but...

'Kim went into labor. Meet us at the hospital.' He said. Crap. I should ask Emily first.

'Okay' I said hanging up.

"EMILY!" I yelled up to her. "KIM WENT INTO LABOR. THEY ARE AT THE HOSPITAL. CAN I BRING THE KIDS WITH ME TO GO SEE HER?"I still yelled.  
"Yeah sure." She said acting calm where as I was flipping out. She went out to her car and got the car seats for the kids. I already had a seat for Claire so we were all set. I texted her mom telling her about what was going on. Alice and Edward headed home as Jake, the kids and I headed over to the hospital.

"Hi Kim Cameron?" I asked as we walked up to the front desk. Jake was carrying the twins and I was carrying Claire.

"Ah. She just had her baby. You can go see her. Room 2069." I heard Jake snort. We walked away.

"Jake why are you so gross?" I asked.

"Are you kidding? She said 69 and didn't laugh." He said laughing.

"Her job doesn't involve her laughing about room numbers, Jake." I said to him. We found her room and walked in.

"Hi!" I said cheerfully as we walked into Kim holder her new daughter.

"Guys this is Rose Kimberly Cameron." She said to us handing her to Jake. I saw that when he looked at her his eyes got real wide and his breathing got faster.

"Jake?" I asked.

"Oh my god." Was all he said.

"Jacob? Whats the matter?" I asked getting in his face. I then knew what was wrong. Well at least to me it was so wrong.

*JACOB P.O.V*

As soon as I held Rose I could feel the pull towards her. I had imprinted on her. I saw Bella put Claire down and walk out of the room. Shit. I knew this was bad. But I couldn't help imprinting on her. Its a wolf thing. I messed everything up and I knew I did. I gave Rose back to Jared telling him to watch the kids as I raced after Bella.

"Edward, Can you come get me?" She said into her phone.

'Whats wrong?' I heard him say from the other side of the phone.

"Jacob imprinted on Kim and Jared's baby." She said. I heard his car about a mile away. He came to a screeching stop right in front of Bella and she got in the car. They drove off leaving me in the parking lot. I walked back into the hospital to go explain to Jared what was going on. This was gonna be hard.

*BELLA P.O.V*

"What am I gonna do? I mean I am pregnant with his kid." I said to Edward once my tears had almost come to a stop.

"Get a divorce." He said. I suppose we could do that. He could have the baby every weekend and the day after holidays. Otherwise the baby would be with me. " You can marry me." Edward said looking at me. I knew this was gonna come up.

"Maybe. But as of right now, we need to talk to Jake that I want a divorce and we need to tell Charlie that I am pregnant." I said. Edward called Jake to tell him to come to their house after he was out of the hospital. I left Emily's kids with him.

"I left Liam and Sarah with him." I said to Jacob.

"Don't worry. Emily is going to see Kim right now. Jacob hasn't left." Edward said. "Wanna go tell Charlie now?" He asked pulling onto my dads street.

"I guess so." We pulled up to his house. I guess he heard us coming because as soon as we pulled up he came outside.

"Bella? What are you doing here? Wheres Jacob?" He was always asking about Jacob.

"Kim had her baby he is at the hospital visiting. I am here because I need to tell you something." I said following him into the house with Edward behind me.

"So whats up?" He asked.

"Dad you know how Jake is a uh werewolf?" I asked him. He nodded his head. "Well there is this thing called imprinting where a wolf sees a person and they fall in love with that person right away and they love them for the rest of their life. Jacob imprinted on Jared and Kim's baby." I said to him. "Dad, I am pregnant and I want to divorce Jacob." I came right out and said it.

"Wait wait, You are pregnant? With Jakes baby?" He asked. I nodded my head. "Bella." He whined. "Where are you gonna live?" He asked because Seth had moved into my old room and Sue was living with Charlie.

"She can live with us. Its not a problem." Edward said. "We have to get going. Jacob is going to be coming over soon." Edward said. We said our good byes to Charlie and headed home. "Alice and Rosalie grabbed all of your belonging from the house. Everything." Edward said. "You can move into my old room." He said. As we pulled up to the house we saw Jake getting out of his car.

"Bella, you know I cant control it." Jake said as I got out of the car.

"Yes, I know. Thats why I want a divorce." He looked at me like I was crazy. " I would rather get it now then get it later when Rose is ready to start dating and she dates you and my world comes crashing down. You can have the baby on weekends and the day after holidays." I said to him. He looked down.

"When are we gonna sign the papers?" He asked me

.  
"Now." Jasper came out holding a pile of papers. We all walked into the house where Jake and I signed the papers. I began to cry and ran up the stairs to Edwards room and laid down on my new bed. I heard the door open and cold arms wrap around me.

"Can we take care of the baby together?" Edward asked me. I smiled.

"Would you like to?"

"I would be happy to."

***Sorry it took a little while to update. I had lots of homework and my mom thought I had softball practice. I also have to other stories I need to write. Sorry this chapter is a little short. I am running out of ideas. I it may no longer be about Bella and Jacobs love life but there will still be stuff with them in it. If you have any good ideas please tell me! Sorry for the wait. Check out my two others storied too. It would be great if you did.**

**Thanks for reading :) **

** - Abbi 3**


	3. Chapter 3

Bella and Jacob love story  
Bella P.O.V

"Jacob, you keep saying you are going to do all this stuff and then you sit there and play video games." I said as I walked down the stairs from cleaning Jacobs house. I had left a bunch of stuff there that I needed to get. "How am I gonna trust you with our baby alone?" I asked.

"Bella, you have to remember that I am still only eighteen. The only responsibility I have right now, is my job and me. Nothing else." He went back to his game. I rolled my eyes. I knew Edward was out in his car and he would be waiting so I grabbed a couple things and brought them out to his car. I then went back and got what I left. "Bye. I'll be over later for dinner and to talk." I said. I then walked back out to Edward.

"Thats most of it." I said getting in the front seat. "I have to come back later to talk about everything." He sped off towards the house. "I really don't know what I am going to say to him." I said letting a few tears fall from my eyes. I thought I would never cry over a boy besides Edward. I thought he was the last.

"Bella, I wish I could tell you what to do but I cant. I wish I could tell you what to do with Jacob and the baby but that baby isn't mine and I don't have a say. I hate seeing you in pain like this." He grabbed my hand. From just that I could tell he still loved me and he never stopped. I could feel that I still loved him too.

"Edward, You are so nice to me." I smiled.

"Why would I ever be mean to you?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"Like I have any idea." I laughed. We had gotten to the house and we were just sitting in the car talking while Emmett and Jasper carried my stuff up to Edwards old room. "This stuff is so hard. I really don't want to leave him but I have to. I can't get in the middle of an imprint. They are suppose to be together I get that." I said rubbing my hands together. I looked up at the house and saw that Alice was in Edwards old room rearranging stuff. "I need to go make sure she doesn't go over board." I got out of the car and walked up to Edwards room. "Alice, what are you doing?"

"Re doing some stuff." She said as she moved the bed across the room to the back window. I left her to do what she wanted.

"Don't paint it." I said and left. I really needed to figure out what I was gonna say to Jake later tonight. I sat down on Esmes nice white couch and began to fall asleep. I don't remember much after I fell asleep.

"Bella. You got to go see Jake now." I felt a cold hand rubbing my back. I rolled over and opened my eyes. I wiped my eyes from sleep and stood up. I went and made myself look at least okay and then headed back down the stairs.

"Can I borrow your car?" I asked Edward. He handed me the keys with a be safe and I headed out the door. I got into his car and started it. I drove the 20 minutes ride over to La Push to Jakes house. I opened the door of the car and walked into the house.

"Hey." Jake said coming out of the kitchen. "What do you wanna talk about?" He sat down at the kitchen table.

"Us and this baby." I sat down across from him. "You can have it on weekends and the day after holidays." I said getting out a calendar. He sighed. "And we are over. I will come here if you ever need me and I will be around until Rose is ready to date. Then I am gone." I said looking down.

"What are you gonna do? Date and marry Edward? Adopt kids with him?" He asked getting angry.

"That doesn't matter. But Jake, I can't get in the middle of an imprint. You two are made for each other. You deserve to be happy Jake." I said.

"You deserve to be happy too." He said grabbing my hand. He was right. I was finally happy for a couple months and then everything went down hill. I looked up at him.  
"But how can I be happy knowing I am ruining someone elses future?" I asked him. Kim called me the other day to talk. She said that she was happy that Jake had imprinted on Rose but she was sad for me. I realized then that Rose had her future all planned out. Everything was right there. She didn't have to worry that no one loved her because there was Jake. Thats one of the best things any girl could have and I can't get in the way of that. "Love is too strong to get in the way, Jake."

"But I love you." I nodded my head.

"But you love her more. Don't say you don't because the imprint proves it." I said. He knew I was right and didn't say anything back. "Jake, you need to get ready for her. I will be here. I promise. I still love you just as much as I did before. But I am sick of fighting. I want and need to be happy again and with Edward, I am." I stood up. "You can keep the bank account. Call if you ever need anything Jake." I said and left. Sometimes I know exactly what I am talking about, but right now I had no idea what I was doing.

*JACOB P.O.V*

I tried. I really did to get her back but she was right. An imprint is life time and nothing gets in the way of it. I knew and she knew that once Rose was old enough, I would chose her and break Bellas heart. I did deserve to be happy, but so did she. If we had never gone to that hospital I would have never imprinted on her. I let Bella go knowing she needed space. I needed to think about this too. I knew that that kid would need me. I heard a howl out in the distance and knew Sam needed me.

"Shit." I said as I ran into the backyard and striped of my clothes. I put them in a pile and phased.

'Jake.' I heard in my head. It was Seth.

'What's up man?' I asked.

'We caught a scent.' I ran faster to where Seth was. I saw Sam face to face with a vampire. She had bright red eyes and blonde hair. I growled and walked closer.  
'Jake, I got this.' Sam said to me and I backed off. The vampire sprang at Sam. But Sam was faster. He got his mouth around her neck and ripped her head off. He threw her head while Embry had a fire going where we put her body.

'Did anyone tell the Cullens?' I asked. I heard someone say no and took off towards the Cullen house. I phased and grabbed some clothes that I had stashed there recently.  
"Jacob? Is everything okay?" It was Carlisle.

"Uh. The wolves caught a scent. She had red eyes and blonde hair. They killed her. I just wanted to warn you." I saw him nod his head.

"Thank you Jacob. Would you like to some in? Esme just made Bella some food if you would like some." I thought about it. Bella was suppose to make me dinner and she never did.

"Sure." I said walking up the steps and into the house.

"Who let the dog in?" Blondie hissed. I saw Bella look over from her place on the couch. She looked back to her book.

"Bella, food is ready." I heard Esme yell to Bella. She stood up and walked into the kitchen. I followed.

"Hi, Jacob. Want some steak?" Esme asked me. I nodded my head.

"Thanks." I said as she put a plate with steak and rice in front of me. I began eating as Bella did.

"I'll leave you two alone." Esme said leaving the room. We sat in silence eating.

"I meant what I said Jacob." Bella said to me.

"I know. And I know you are right." I said finishing off the rice. "I want you to be happy too. And if Edward is what makes you happy, I'm happy." I half smiled at her. She sighed.

"I really don't know anymore. I feel like I did nothing right. And don't say I didn't because thats how it feels. Its so hard watching the person you love, love someone else. I don't want to feel pain anymore. The only pain I want to feel is child birth. Otherwise, I want to be happy and I want to feel wanted." Bella said. I saw tears fill her eyes.  
"Bella." Was all I said.

"Bella, Carlisle needs to give you an ultrasound now." Edward said from the kitchen door then left.

"I'll see you later, Bella." I said then left. She was right, she shouldn't have to feel pain anymore. I was the one causing all the pain.

*** Sorry it took so long for this chapter. I have been really sick and its getting harder to come up with ideas. I'm pretty sure I know where I am going with this story but I cant give it all away too soon. Sorry this chapter was short too. Like I said its getting harder to come up with ideas. It would be great if you could give me some ideas :) Thanks for reading***

**-Abbi**


End file.
